Proposal of a Lifetime
by Frosted Monkey Ballz
Summary: Draco, mate, have you seen her? She looks like a bloody Slytherin. SongFic
1. Prologue

_Proposal Of A Lifetime… Prologue…_ Rating: PG-13 

**Summery: "Draco, mate, have you seen her? She looks like a bloody Slytherin."**

**Pairings: HG/DM, HP/GW, RW/OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the OC, I thought of the plot while watching Princess Diaries 2.**

**Music: "Untitled" by Simple Plan**

* * *

Hermione Granger stared sadly at the grave. She'd never expected to lose someone so close to her, at least not before she went. It'd only been a few years ago she'd really met him, and now he was gone.

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

She tried to bring back memories of the years before they got together, but she couldn't seem to remember them. She sighed and gently placed the flowers on his grave. She had to go somewhere, but not home, she'd go see Harry, or Ron.

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

It'd been exactly one year since he'd left her alone, one miserable year. It took her almost the whole time to just get over him, but this was the first time she'd left the mansion since his death. He meant so much to her that not even her best friends could fill the holes he'd left.

**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away**

She absently placed a hand on her stomach. No reminders of him, none at all. She didn't want to remember anything before this day. She didn't want to remember anything about her life with him.

**I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

Hermione pushed a strand of gentle black hair out her eyes. Her face was wet with tears, tears she hadn't let fall till now. She was probably the only person who hadn't cried at his funeral, and probably the only person who had really mourned his death. But that was to be expected, she'd lived with him for 5 bloody years.

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**

For once in her life, she'd found someone who cared about her for more than her brains, and, for the better half of her life, her beauty. They'd truly loved each other, but never talked about anything more, like marriage, or children.

While she'd always wanted it, she couldn't bring herself to talk to him about it. She was always to, shy, I guess, around him.

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

No one really knew what happened between the two of them so many years ago. All anyone knew was that she had changed his heart, changed who he was. She knew that she'd never find love again, but she'd try anyway, as that was what he wanted, for her to be happy again.

**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away**

She gave one last fleeting look at his grave and left, refusing to turn back, no matter what. She had to go, before she thought things that he had forbidden her to think about.

**I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

Suicide… She'd only thought about it once before, in that time when they had finally begun to understand each other. They'd both changed so much that year, and had come to terms with fate, they were meant to be…. No one could change that.

**I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away**

She didn't even turn back before she apparated. She'd turned over a new leave, started a new chapter in her book of life, gotten over it enough to move on with her life. She loved him, and she always would, she never expected that to change.

**I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

That night, Hermione Granger died in and automobile accident, because of a drunken arsehole who wasn't paying attention to where he was going. She was finally able to see her love again.

* * *

Well, the prologue. That's that, I know it gives away a hell of a lot of the story, but its what happens to them that's really interesting. Please read and review! I do would like feed back on this one. Did you like, did you hate it? Tell me, give me ideas, stuff like that! Lata!

3 Wendi


	2. 1 Who Is That?

_Proposal Of A Lifetime… Chapter 1… Who Is That?_ Rating: PG-13 

**Summery: "Draco, mate, have you seen her? She looks like a bloody Slytherin."**

**Pairings: HG/DM, HP/GW, RW/OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the OC, I thought of the plot while watching Princess Diaries 2.**

**Music: A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch me" By Fall Out Boy

* * *

**

_I confess, I'm just messed up  
dropping "I'm sorrys" like you're still around_

"Frizzy-Haired, Know-It-All Hermione Granger?" the blonde stared at his friends in astonishment. "You're serious? You want ME, Draco Malfoy, to seduce frizzy-haired, know-it-all Hermione Granger?" "Yes," Blaise Zabini stated simply. 

_And I know you dressed up  
said "hey kid you'll never live this down"_

Blaise was a few inches shorter than Draco, and just about as opposite looking as possible. While Draco had pure white-blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, and ghost pale skin, Blaise had dark brown hair, murky brown eyes, and very tanned skin from spending the summer at his family's villa in the south of Spain. 

_And you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances_

"But why?" Draco crossed his arms and shot daggers at the boys in his compartment. "Why not someone who looks decent?"

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

"Draco, mate, have you not seen her? She looks like a Slytherin!"

"No bloody way!" Draco looked stunned, it was just about the first time he'd ever shown emotion.

_I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?_

"Yea, she's absolutely bloody gorgeous!" a 5th year spoke up, smirking.

"Fine! I'll do it! But what do I get out of it?"

_Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

"It's a dare, Draco, you don't get anything except the girl." Blaise grinned at the blonde.

_Write me off, give up on me  
cause darling what did you expect  
I'm just off a lost cause  
a long shot, don't even take this bet_

Draco silently swore under his breath as he walked from his compartment to find his goal, and, not watching where he was going, ran right into someone. This someone was absolutely gorgeous. She had long, dark brown hair with purple streaks, and her chocolate brown eyes shone in the dim light of the corridor. She was wearing a red and black plaid mini skirt with a black tank top and knee-high boots.

_You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right_

"Watch where you're going Malfoy!" Draco pulled himself from his trance and looked at the girl. _How does she know who I am? Maybe I'm just that_ _popular!_

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

"Are you going to move or just stand there like a road block?" He took another good look at her and gasped.

_I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?_

_Dear God, this must be the new Granger they were talking about. Damn, she is gorgeous. _"Why don't you watch where you're going, filthy little mudblood," he sneered at her and her eyes flooded with hate.

_Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

"Don't," she grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "EVER call me a Mudblood," he was shocked that she'd even have the guts to stand up to him, "Unless you want me to cut off your balls and staple them to your chin." (a/n in courtesy of my friend Bri…)

_I'm just always on  
You said you'd keep me honest  
(you're always on)  
But I won't call you on it_

He simply gapped at her as she threw him down and stepped over him, going into a compartment farther down the train. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head absently, he just sat there, staring after her as if she was someone he'd never seen before.

_I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?_

"Bloody hell, what's gotten into her? Or me?"

He shook his head, trying to rid of it of what he's just witnessed. He stood up, using the railing on one side of the corridor as a lift. The blonde shook his head once more and went back into the compartment.

_Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

* * *

Alenor – Thanks for the review! And yes, if you haven't noticed it is going back to when they changed, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review again! 

Dramioneshipper – Thanks! I couldn't let Hermione commit suicide, it just wouldn't fit the story well, but having her die is like me saying 'I'm not going to make a sequal so don't ask for one' kinda thing. Hope you keep reviewing!

OneWhiteTulip – Hey! Thanks so much for the review! And I agree completely… they ARE beautifully sad… though some are better than others! Thanks again!

AidenShadowBreeze – Thanks for the review! I hope you keep reading and reviewing! These reviews really are what keep me posting new chapters!

* * *

I should post again next week, so stay tuned! And please keep reviewing! I love to hear from all of you! Inspire me! Give me ideas, feed back, whatever! Thanks again to all who have reviewed! 

Wendi


	3. 2 I Can't Win

_**Proposal Of A Lifetime… Chapter 2… I Can't Win**_ Rating: PG-13 

**Summery: "Draco, mate, have you seen her? She looks like a bloody Slytherin."**

**Pairings: HG/DM, HP/GW, RW/OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the OC, I thought of the plot while watching Princess Diaries 2.**

**Music: "Wasted" by Carrie Underwood

* * *

**

Draco stepped out of the carriage, still a little oblivious to what was going on round him. After his run-in with the new Hermione Granger he was debating on whether or not he should take the bet, just for the fun of it.

_Standing at the back door  
She tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood  
It fell like broken glass_

He was walking into the Great Hall for the start of term feast, and ran into someone. She was average height, blonde with crystal blue eyes that you could get lost in, and the body of a goddess. Draco didn't recognize her, and she definitely wasn't a first year.

_She said sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back  
Let's face it_

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm very clumsy. My names Jessamine, but everyone calls me Jess, I'm new." She smiled at him, a smile that made him want to melt.

_For one split second  
She almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops_

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Draco Malfoy, and don't worry about it, no harm done." He smiled back at her, hoping he didn't sound to pathetic.

_Back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said  
I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it_

She simply smiled and brushed past him, into the hall. Draco smiled and headed towards the Slytherin table. He sat down and just continued to smile, Blaise looked at him.

_I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted_

"Hey, Draco, you ok? You look stoned." He waved his hand in front of the blondes face. Draco shook his head and glared at his friend.

_Another glass of whisky but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain_

"I'm perfectly fine, if you must know." He brought his attention to the headmaster when he stood up.

_He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it_

"Ladies and Gentlemen," his eyes surveyed the crowd, "Now that all of our first years have been sorted, I'd like to introduce a student who has just transferred here from Beaubatons Academy of Magic," the old man smiled and Jessamine stood up, "Jessamine Granger, she will be finishing her final year here at Hogwarts and has already been sorted into Gryffindor." Draco grimaced, "Now, please, eat, be merry! And welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first week of school had gone by in a blur; Draco hardly remembered any of it. He had yet to run into Hermione or the new girl again, although he figured it was because they were hanging out with each other. Draco awoke on Saturday morning to Blaise hitting him in the head with a pillow.

_Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted_

"Bloody hell, Blaise, can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" the other boy just grinned.

_Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted_

"Come on sleepy head, there's someone looking for you downstairs, and she looks fairly pissed off."

_She kept drivin' along  
Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while_

Draco swore under his breath, ushered Blaise out of the room and quickly got dressed before heading downstairs to find out who was looking for him. He walked down the stairs to find an irate Hermione Granger basically tearing apart the common room.

_Hey, yeah, Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted_

"Granger, what the bloody hell are you doing in the Slytherin common room?" he spoke casually and leaned against the wall by the stairs.

_Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night_

"You!" she charged across the room and punched him in the face before he even had a chance to get away. A few of the Slytherins moved forward to stop her rant, but Draco's eyes swept across the room, stopping everybody in their tracks, except for the raging Gryffindor.

"What did I do?" he asked casually, staring her straight in the face.

_I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted_

"My cousin! All she talks about now is YOU!" the girl screeched.

_Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted_

"Granger, had I known she was your cousin, I wouldn't have been so polite," he said smoothly, but she reached up and hit him again.

"Then all she would have talked about is how mean you were to her!"

_Yeah, yeah  
Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing_

"I can't win can I?" he rolled his eyes at her, grabbed the sleeve of her robe and dragged her from the common room.

"Can't you just get over yourself and STOP trying to hit on ALL the pretty girls in the school? Your like a bloody man-whore!"

Draco groaned and shoved her against the wall, "First of all, I am NOT a man-whore, as I do not like to shag men, second of all, GET OVER IT!" and he walked away, leaving her staring wide eyed after him.

_The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted_

* * *

Danluvr – I'm glad you liked it; many people have been saying how it's cool that Hermione didn't commit suicide! You people just make my day so much happier! 

Addicted2Love – Brilzo? Lol, thanks for the comment! Fall Out Boy rocks mi sox0rz!

Noxon1 – yay! I'm glad my story makes you speechless; it only makes it more fun for me to write!

Dramioneshipper – I'm going to love Hermione so much in this one, and yea, you can use the quote, I don't mind! Yours is good to! Mm-mm-good! w00t!

XoXomrshelinmalfoyXoXo – Aww! I love you now! I'm sorry it made you sad though, keep commenting and I might love you even more to let you choose a song!

Mysteriousdreamer – Thanks! OMG! I just love you people and your reviews!

Alenor – REWIND! And freeze! Yea, I actually really like this one, keep posting!

That Hottie Draco – Ok, Hun, I know I gave you permission to diss me, but no, I won't get rid of the song, so bite me and get over it:-P

* * *

Hey! Sorry I didn't post any sooner; I've had a tough couple weeks, with not much time to think about anything for the story or any time to write anything! Know any good songs? Depressingly good? Let me know, I might add it to mi story! Or even if you have any good ideas, let me know, depending on how well they go with the story I'll add them in somewhere! Till next week, STAY TUNED! 

Wendi

Phobia of the week: 

Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia – Fear of long words


	4. 3 Watching

_Proposal Of A Lifetime… Chapter 3… Watching_ Rating: PG-13 

**Summery: "Draco, mate, have you seen her? She looks like a bloody Slytherin."**

**Pairings: HG/DM, HP/GW, RW/OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the OC, I thought of the plot while watching Princess Diaries 2.**

**Music: 'Sticks And Stones' By Aly & Aj

* * *

**

_Sitting in my room  
Feeling sorry for myself_

_I can't feel worse  
Well, what else?  
I wonder what I could say_

Draco looked up from the Slytherin table to see Hermione walk into the hall. She sent an evil glare in his direction, to which he replied with the trademark Malfoy smirk. She sneered at him and continued on her walk to the Gryffindor table on the other side of the room.

_To stop the voices, taunting, and laughing  
The way they're acting I wish they'd just disappear  
The joke is always on me  
It's always on me_

"What's that all about?" Blaise asked from next to him.

_Why don't they understand  
That we are all the same  
And we all feel lost at time_

"She's just bloody pissed since her cousin has a crush on me and won't stop talking about me," Draco replied smoothly.

_Why don't they understand  
That someone else's pain  
Is not for gain_

"Is that what-?"

_Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible_

_Throw them down 'Cause the one you want's not around, not around  
It's not your place  
Honestly_

"This morning? Yeah, I was ready to hit her, but, yeah, I wouldn't hit a girl no matter what."

_In the end  
You'll be the victim  
You're the one who has to live with yourself_

Breakfast went smoothly after that, Hermione continually sent glares at him but he easily ignored it. After breakfast, he headed to the fourth floor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lupin had come back to teach so now the class was actually fairly exciting.

_And when you're reaching for help  
There'll be no one  
There's no one_

He entered the classroom and, to no one's surprise, saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron talking to the professor. They all went to take their seats when everyone started arriving.

_Why don't you understand  
That we are all the same  
And we all feel lost at times_

"Welcome to NEWTs level Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lupin started when the class was all ready and in their seats. "Most of you should remember me form your third year, but I hear we have a new student," he smiled at Jessamine, who smiled meekly back.

_Why don't you understand  
That someone else's pain  
Is not for gain_

Lupin's lecture went on for the whole class, with him ending with 'I want a one foot essay on how Vampires came to be, due Tuesday' and sent the class on their way.

_Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible  
Throw them down_

Draco watched as the Golden Trio walked out, probably heading for Gryffindor tower since they had a free period. He sighed and headed off for the Slytherin common room so he could write Lupin's essay and not have to worry about it later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_'Cause the one you want's not around, not around  
Not around, not around  
It's not your place  
Honestly_

Hermione flopped into one of the chairs in the common room and sighed, she had kept trying to make Malfoy uncomfortable that she'd worn herself out. She felt like taking a nap, but she also wanted to get started on the essay Lupin had assigned them.

_I won't live in chains  
I've got something to give  
I won't play these games_

Choosing sleep over homework, Hermione told Ron and Harry she was going to go take a nap and that they should send one of the girls to wake her up when it was time for their next class. She trudged up the stairs and fell onto her bed, sleeping instantly.

_Yeah, I'd rather live  
You know I've come too far  
To be like you are_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione awoke to Lavender, or Pavarti, waking her up. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Lavender AND Pavarti standing over her.

_Why don't you understand  
That we are all the same_

"Hermione, Harry and Ron said that you have to get up so you can get to class." Lavender stated.

_Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible  
Throw them down_

"I'm getting up, tell them I'll be down in a minute," she yawned and got out of the bed.

_La la la la  
La la la la  
la la la la, la la la_

_Throw them down_

10 minutes later she was trudging back down the stairs, with her backpack and a cloak. It was September, but it was chilly inside the castle. She found Ron and Harry waiting for her outside the portrait hole, and together they set off for the dungeon, and Potions.

_'Cause the one you want's not around, not around  
Not around, not around  
Not around, anymore_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Potions ended with another three-foot essay on how to create a love potion, and then lunch. The trio set off for the Great Hall at a snail's pace, getting there almost last. Right behind then was a sneering Draco Malfoy and his dark haired friend Blaise.

_It's not your place  
Honestly

* * *

_

Dan-lovr: I had to have him get hit SOMETIME, but it might happen again, I'm not sure yet, and I'm trying to post things sooner, but the end of school is coming up so I'm being dumped with homework…

Noxon1: Draco's mental issues… yeah, I don't think anything can help them, but we'll see!

SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal: What word? I'm lost… but thanks for the review!

* * *

Thanks for being patient! I'm trying to update sooner, even if that means shorter chapters. Please be patient on this, 4th quarter just started so now I'm being dumped with homework, but I'll try to update sooner! 

Wendi

Phobia Of The Week:

Walloonphobia: Fear of the Walloons…

(Who/What are the Walloons? It's so random! I love it!)


	5. Authors Note

Author's Note

I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had serious writers block lately. Which won't be a good thing sinceI have two english finals next week and I need to write an essay for both. If anyone has any ideas please help me... I'll dedicate the next few chapters to whom ever's idea I use.

Please and Thanks!

Wendi


End file.
